Place Among the Ashes
by Epic Solemnity
Summary: FG/HP Slash: Though discriminated against, werewolves have established intricate politics in the Wizarding World. When the public finds out Harry Potter was bitten by a werewolf, there is a cry of both outrage and overwhelming pity. But who would take more interest in the news than the prestigious Alphas of Britain? Greyback is especially interested in obtaining him for keeps.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** Slash. Though discriminated against, werewolves _have _established intricate politics in the Wizarding World. When the public finds out Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was bitten by a werewolf, there is a cry of both outrage and overwhelming pity. But who would take more interest in the news than the prestigious Alphas of Britain? Greyback is especially interested in obtaining the young wizard for himself and will go through any means to obtain and _keep _him.

**Notes** Begins in Harry's Third Year (but accelerates time-wise). The storyline won't follow Canon. _I don't own anything in JK Rowling universe._

**Warnings** Slash FG/HP {mates}, though Harry won't 'feel' the connection until he's seventeen. Sex won't be until later.

**Chapter One:**

Everything had happened so suddenly, Harry hadn't even had time to come to terms with it himself.

The events, in no particular order, had occurred so forth: he'd been bitten by Remus, he had been rushed unconscious to the hospital wing, Sirius had been captured and Kissed without any sense of fair questioning, Pomfrey had tearfully explained that Harry was now a werewolf, and somehow, the public had already gotten wind of his lycanthropy. The public was also reeling over the 'fortunate' _death_ of Sirius Black, the supposed traitor to the Potter family.

His hospital bedside was now crowded with shredded Howlers and cards of both sympathy and cruel disdain. Gifts were given to him in hopes of somehow erasing what had happened. In an attempt to stop the ridiculous amount of voiced opinions from the public, Pomfrey had tried her best to conjure wards that would prevent any Howlers and mail coming through. Unfortunately, there were a handful of clever owls able to slip by.

Harry had sat there, void and numb to the harried proceedings happening around him. He'd much rather dwell in his mind. If he listened hard enough, he could hear Sirius' hoarse voice anxiously invite Harry to live with him. The arm that had wrapped around Harry's shoulders at the Shack was a ghostly weight, a painful reminder that Sirius was no longer there.

The man had been so hopeful, so very fortunate that he was free. His life had been hell, he had deserved more. Only, his happy ending had lasted but a handful of minutes.

He swallowed thickly, staring at the wall across from him. The lycanthropy poison was coursing through his bloodstream and he could already feel subtle changes in his body and even in his demeanor. His intensified hatred was new and it was so very consuming. He hated what he was turning into, only because it represented everything that he lost. Maybe if he'd been turned earlier, without all the other traumatic events happening at the same time, he wouldn't have hated what he was becoming.

But he did. He _hated _that he was now a werewolf. He _hated _Remus Lupin for being the one to do it. He _hated _Dumbledore for not speaking up for Sirius. He _hated _Snape for letting his childhood prejudices blind him to the truth.

How could Remus Lupin _not _know there was a full moon that night? The man had been turned at a young age, surely he'd be aware of the full moons days before they arrived. Moreover, he was surrounded by children each day at Hogwarts, _certainly_ he'd remember to take his Wolfsbane potion. It was because of his lack of planning that Peter got away, it was because of Lupin that Sirius' name wasn't cleared, it was because of that wolf that Harry now had to suffer.

And Dumbledore!

Harry blinked, his breathing becoming heavy. Leaning his head against the pillows, he tried to control his rage and steady his shaking body. Madame Pomfrey calmly explained that Harry needed to check his anger. Outbursts could encourage his wolf to come to the surface. His fingernails could turn into claws and his strength could double. Any innocent bystander could easily be harmed by him.

Before Harry could dwell further in his anger and self-hatred, the sound of soft footsteps roused him from his trance. Green eyes, that no longer needed glasses to see, swiveled across the hospital wing to the late-night visitor. His lip curled in a silent snarl as he watched Remus inch forward.

"Harry," the man cautiously greeted. He shuffled his feet in shame. It was the first time he'd visited Harry since the incident. There were marks across the man's face, most likely from the night of the full moon. "How are you?"

Harry just stared at the man, thinking how stupid that question was. In response, Remus looked away. For a brief second, Harry's lips curled in victory. Lupin was a submissive wolf. With a bit more experience and age, Harry could easily dominate him.

He blinked at that line of thinking before pushing it away angrily. _Where had it come from?_

"What do you want?" Harry asked lowly. "I'd thought you were sacked from Hogwarts."

Remus flinched before nodding. The man looked almost as bad as Harry did. His skin was waxy and pale and there were heavy, dark shadows underneath his eyes. The eyes, warm amber, were hallow and filled with such grief, it was almost hard to look at. "I was. I am no longer teaching here, but I'm not leaving until term ends. There is some unfinished business I must attend to." Here, he looked at Harry. "The public is in uproar about your condition. But most importantly, the Alphas have all taken notice and wish to see you."

The thirteen-year-old wizard fisted his sheets. "I don't know what you're talking about. Alphas? What about them?"

"There a few prominent Alphas in Britain, Harry. They rose to power during the First War." At Harry's questioning look, the tawny-haired werewolf stepped further inside the hospital ward.

"During the First War, the number of werewolves in Britain increased significantly. Fenrir Greyback was the leader of the werewolf rebellion, along with three other Alphas. He didn't like the restrictions the Ministry had on werewolves, as most werewolves found it hard to get jobs and provide for themselves. With his dedication, he eventually was able to demolish most of the restrictions."

"And how was he able to do that?" Harry found himself asking, sensing that Remus was intentionally hiding something from him.

Remus sighed. "Greyback infected as many children as possible with lycanthropy. Eventually, the number of werewolves increased and they weren't a major minority in the Wizarding World anymore." He ignored Harry's look of extreme disgust and abhor. "It was horrible, yes, but it was… effective. The Ministry was forced to loosen their restrictions and werewolves obtained more rights. More particularly, the Ministry named a few Alphas representatives in the Wizengamot. Greyback holds a chair in the Wizengamot and he also gets paid a hefty amount of gold each month for housing a large pack and keeping them under control."

"So, essentially, they're rewarding a man who destroyed countless of lives," Harry murmured bitterly.

"Yes," Remus agreed quietly. "But Greyback isn't alone in that privilege. Three other Alphas joined forces with him in the First War. Like Greyback, they now have large packs under their control and they also have seats in the Wizengamot." The werewolf paused, considering. "The attacks during the full moons have gone down dramatically and the Alphas are keeping a tight rein on their members. The Ministry is finding it a great proposal, as innocents don't have to suffer anymore. However, even though regulations have improved and the Ministry recognizes werewolves within a power-pack, the general public still finds it easy to discriminate them."

A heavy silence spread between them and Harry wasn't inclined to fill it. He didn't want to hear all this, but it was useful to know _something _about what he was now. They didn't learn any of this in class. Werewolves were just thought of as dangerous and discriminated animals. Before the incident, Harry hadn't thought any less of Remus when he found out the man was a werewolf. And now… now he didn't know what he thought besides the overwhelming sensation of hate.

"It's considered an honor to be in a good pack, Harry, especially with one of four Power Alphas. They have influence and they have money to support you for life. They even offer political power. If you ever needed connections inside the Ministry, the Power Alphas would be able to assist you."

Green eyes turned into slits when he realized Remus' motive. "Why are you telling me this? I'm not going to be a part of their _pack_."

Remus straightened, sighing. "It would be good for you—"

"Are you part of a pack?" Harry demanded sharply.

The older man hesitated. "Not originally, no. I could have been in Greyback's by proxy when I was first turned, because he's my sire. And there were times I wish I had gone to him and asked to join his pack." Amber eyes searched Harry. "After this incident… after biting you, I swallowed my pride and asked to be a part of his pack. I will need his financial assistance with my tarnished reputation. No one will hire me anymore."

Harry had to remind himself that he shouldn't feel pity for this man. _He _was the victim in all this, not Remus. "Well that's great," he said sarcastically.

There was a heavy pause, a pregnant silence that indicated there was something more to come. "They're waiting to see you. Now, near the wards of the castle." Remus appeared even guiltier.

Angry, Harry sat up. "I'm not going—"

"I know you don't want to see them, Harry, and I don't blame you. You're still ill and you haven't come to terms with what has happened, but it's best to get it over with. They will not stop until they speak to you. It's better to do it now when they're all gathered than to have them approach you separately."

Without meaning to, Harry's face crumbled and he gave a dry sob. He looked away from Remus, refusing to let the man to see any more of his vulnerability. "I never asked for this…" he whispered hoarsely.

Remus crouched down next to Harry's bed. "And I am so incredibly sorry, Harry," the man whispered just as brokenly as Harry had. "You don't realize how sorry I am for taking away your chance of normalcy. I know how much you must hate me and I can never make it up to you—"

"It's not just about me!" Harry cried, flinching away from Remus before the man's comforting hand could touch him. "It's about Sirius." The silence that met his statement was even heavier than the ones before it. Remus' grief joined Harry's, bringing a dark atmosphere to the already grim room.

"I know, Harry." It was all the man said. However, he had said it in such a way that all his emotion, all his understanding, was conveyed.

Those words easily wrought with Harry's misery and added his own brand of sorrow. The rich grief reminded Harry that Remus had also lost a good friend. Harry couldn't imagine the conflicting emotions Remus was feeling. For twelve years, the werewolf had believed that his best mate had betrayed the people he had loved, only to find out that he had passed too quick of judgment. Not hours later, before they could truly reconnect, Sirius was all but dead.

Somehow losing a potential father, a man he had never known, seemed dull in comparison to that.

Minutes later, Harry forced his solemnity away and threw off his blankets. His fevered skin clashed horribly with the chilly air. Even if it was just a cool summer night, to Harry, it felt like winter. "Does Dumbledore or Pomfrey know you're bringing me out of the castle?" He didn't know why he trusted Remus when he hated the man at the same time. While he was angry with Remus, he never once stopped believing that he was an honest man who would never _intentionally _put him in danger.

"No," Remus responded quietly. "I will be accompanying you. We will stay on one side of the wards and the four Alphas will stay on the other side. Under no circumstances will you put a _hair _past the wards. They're all interested in having you in their pack and they, Greyback especially, do not play fairly."

The words sent a chill down Harry's spine. He didn't want to go. This was all happening so fast, so surreally. But he could sense the distress and the urgency in Remus' tone. This was something that may have to be done despite his qualms. Now was the time to do it. The Alphas were outside the wards and Harry could face them all at once. He wouldn't have to deal with these… these _monsters _any longer than tonight.

Remus transfigured a blanket into a black cloak and easily draped it over Harry's small frame. He secured it underneath Harry's neck, his fingers lingering around the younger wizard's throat. The touch set Harry on edge and he stumbled backward, a lousy and pathetic growl escaping his lips.

"I'm sorry," Remus apologized again, offering only the smallest hint of a smile. "But you feel abnormally warm, Harry. The curse isn't known to leave you bedridden this long." He peered across the distance at Harry's subdue form. "In all actuality, you should feeling the best you've ever felt."

Harry shrugged, tightening his hands into fists in the transfigured cloak. "Madame Pomfrey said the bite was infected." He paused, giving Remus a pointed look. "Infected with more than just the curse, mind you."

Despite the cutting words, Remus' deep-seeded concern didn't falter. He held out a hand. "Then we should make this quick so you can get back to bed. I will make sure they don't keep you long."

Bypassing the hand, Harry walked across the hospital wing with Remus at his shoulder. Pushing his nausea and fevered-illness away, Harry focused on the task at hand. He was more irritable than nervous, though the nervousness was also present. He didn't understand why the Alphas would want him in their pack, but there was also a nagging in the back of his mind at that uncertainty.

"Remus?" Harry inquired tightly. "You said that werewolves have more lenience now than they had before. But you also said that the public still looks down on them." Harry frowned, becoming more nauseated by the second. "The Alphas wouldn't happen to want me in their pack just because I'm Harry Potter, a famous wizard who could earn the werewolves admiration of the public, would they?"

Remus closed his eyes in exasperation. "I have no reason to lie to you, Harry. In part, you are right. The Alphas would and _will _vie for a chance at having you in their pack. It will bring extra publicity, extra sympathy, and overall more exposure and high prestige." The man was quick to soften the words. "But in the end, they also want to make a home for you. They want to protect you. You are one of them now."

Clenching his jaw, Harry followed Remus out into the summer night. Even without his glasses and without a lantern, Harry was able to see his way around the grounds. It didn't look like daylight, but he was able to discern colors and fine lines. The world was more vivid, more surreal. He would have liked to marvel at it, but it just reminded him how different he was. He was _cursed._

As they turned and looped around the entrance to the castle, Harry could see the start of the forest. He couldn't distinguish _them_, but he could _sense _them. The closer they approached, the more unnerved Harry became. Surely they would be like Remus. He'd never encountered another werewolf before, and he couldn't imagine anything different from Remus' gentle persona.

Unfortunately, Harry realized they were everything opposite of Remus.

The four figures began to take shape and Harry was painfully aware that they carried themselves like predators, like superior beings. Two of them were leaning against tree trunks, a man and a woman. The women had a tall and muscular frame, though she was still feminine. The man next to her had a similar build, both female and male obviously twins with their blonde hair and cold grey eyes. They watched Harry approach through interested eyes, but their faces remained blank.

Another man was sitting on a low-hanging tree branch. His wild brown hair fell to his shoulders in crimped waves, looking almost as if he had stuck his finger in the electrical socket. He had a wide grin on his face as he watched Harry through bold amber eyes. His legs swung back and forth merrily and he bobbed his head in sync. There was something about him that drew Harry to him. It was a sort of wild, carefree thrill that promised excitement and adventure.

For a moment, Harry thought this lithe and springy male was Greyback, but then he immediately thought against it when he noticed the fourth and last figure among the group. The man was huge, not Hagrid-huge, but close enough. There wasn't an ounce of fat on the man, his arms were all muscle, his whole bloody _body _was muscle, and even his neck was thick. He was tall too, intimidating Harry with his looming height.

However, while he was muscular, there was also grace in his posture, a sort of predator poise. His face was also noticeably attractive, almost rustic. He had high cheekbones and a square and chiseled jawline. Unlike the other three Alphas, who had medium to long hair, this man's black hair was shaved close to his head and his beard was just a dusting of stubble across his cheeks and jaw.

What frightened Harry the most about this man, besides his stature, were his eyes. They were artic-blue and they almost glowed with their intensity.

"_Ohh_, you already frightened the poor boy, Greyback," the man on the tree sang, a fat grin on his face. "He's absolutely petrified."

Harry stumbled behind Remus, suddenly uncertain. His pulse was racing through his chest and up his throat. He didn't know how they could identify his fear, as Harry's hood covered the majority of his face.

"Harry," Remus called softly. He reached out and placed a hand on the thirteen-year-old boy' shoulder. "You are behind the wards. They won't touch you."

"For now," a deep, baritone voice warned in amusement. Greyback prowled closer to Remus and Harry, suddenly forsaking the shadows in favor of getting as close as he could. He stalked the length of an imaginary line, catching as much as he could at Harry from behind Remus' body. "Just _what _did you bring me, Lupin?" He sounded oddly pleased. "Come closer, pup."

With his confidence gone and hiding, Harry reached out and fisted Remus' cloak. He didn't want to be here. This had been a mistake. When he had thought about Alphas, he had imagined a figure similar to Remus. Only, all of them were dangerous; they were all _monsters_ underneath human façades.

Remus took out his wand and cast a spell Harry didn't recognize. The spell seemed to attach to the wards and lighten them into a noticeable wall of glowing-purple ripples. Seeing the wards as a physical barrier seemed to reassure Harry more than the invisible ward-line had. He lessened his clutch on Remus' cloak and tried to retain some of his courage. Somehow, it seemed difficult through his fever and nausea.

"There," Remus said, satisfied. "You can stay as far back as you want, Harry. They can't cross over." He looked pointedly at Greyback. "They just want to _talk _with you."

Harry stepped away from Remus and surveyed the four Alphas from underneath his hood. They did seem to be wary of the wards, as most of them kept a respectable distance away. Only Greyback was standing toe-to-toe with the wards, his eyes never wavering from Harry. There was no smile on the Alpha's face, only an intensity that was indescribable as he studied the small teen.

The female Alpha stepped forward, an attempt at an inviting smile on her face. "I would first like to say that it is an _honor _to meet you, Harry Potter. I've heard great things about you."

At her words, the other Alphas seemed to snap out of their observation of Harry and tense. A heavy air of competition and tension settled around the group as they realized they had to vie for Harry Potter's favor.

"I am Andrea Marvel, one of the Power Alphas here in Britain. You can be certain you will have a wide-range of political power at your back if you choose to join my pack."

Her brother stepped forward quickly with an air of cool nonchalance. "And I am Andrew Marvel, another Power Alpha." He and his sister not only had an aura of power, but regal dignity surrounded them like a second skin. All four Alphas were dressed richly, but these twins were almost Malfoy-like in their narcissist richery. "If you joined my pack, you will be guaranteed over fifty Gallons a month."

Cries of uproar and disgust spread across the group at Andrew's bribery. Harry stood before the Alphas, unimpressed and exhausted.

"I have more money in my vault than I know what to do with," Harry said softly, though his voice seemed to carry as the Alphas became silent. "I'm not joining any pack."

The Alpha on the branch, the one with the wild chocolate hair, grinned widely. "_That _is a rather bold statement. A boy your age should be surrounded by family, by pack members."

Harry found his eyes swiveling up to survey the Alpha in the tree. The werewolf didn't seem too concerned with being stared down by a child, as he kept kicking his legs back and forth merrily. "What's your name?" Harry questioned curiously. "You haven't offered me anything yet."

"Harry…" Remus warned quietly from behind him.

The shaggy-haired Alpha leaped from his branch and lunged toward the wards. Inches before crossing over, he stopped, crouched down, and peered up at Harry with a toothy-grin. "You can call me Caleb, pup." He inched his finger out and wiggled it toward Harry, a gesture to come closer. He grinned even wider when Harry obediently stepped forward. "I wish you all the luck in the world," Caleb breathed, catching Harry's appearance in the light of the wards. "But my pack is full. I can't offer you anything but companionship. Because we _will _keep in touch, it was predestined."

_He was insane_, Harry thought as he stared down at the lithe and lanky Alpha. Besides his suspicions on the man's mental health, there was also a flicker of disappointment rushing through him. _If _he was forced to choose one of the Alphas, Caleb would definitely be the one he'd pick to live with.

"He's part seer," Remus explained from behind Harry. "Or, he believes he's a seer."

Caleb held up a finger to halt any sense of rebuttal. "I _am _a seer. I just don't share my visions with outsiders."

"Our packs don't get _full_," Andrea exclaimed suspiciously. "Just who did you see him going with, Caleb?"

Harry watched Caleb open his mouth in mock ignition. "I simply don't want to screw with fate and stand in the way of the Alpha who _does _get him. It's a butterfly effect, don't you know? If he goes to a different pack than what I have foreseen, then the future would turn out remarkably different from the way it's supposed to go." He swung his head back around to look at Harry.

"And trust me, pup, you will enjoy this future. I know _I _will have a hell of a time watching it. You are destined for great things, explosive, but great and exciting things." He pointed his finger at Greyback. "And you, Fenrir? Just what will you give the boy? He doesn't seem to want political power or money… it's up to you to tempt him with something he'll agree to."

All eyes turned to the silent Alpha. Even Harry found himself looking away from Caleb and toward the intimidating figure, wondering just what the Alpha would offer.

Greyback cocked his head to the side, reaching toward the wards and barely brushing his fingertips against the magic. "A home." His blue eyes were piercing, staring directly into the young teen and striking a chord so deep, Harry hadn't known it was there.

He took a step back, emotion thick in his throat.

"_Well… your parents appointed me your guardian. If anything happened to them…" _

"_I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," said Black. "But…well… think about it. Once my name's cleared…if you wanted a… a different home…"_

He wanted nothing more than to have a _home, _but it wasn't with this man, this monster. This man had turned Remus into a werewolf as a child. This man was responsible for Remus becoming a werewolf, and in turn, directly responsible for what happened to Sirius. Remus probably talked with Greyback and told the Alpha how pathetic Harry was, how much he just wanted a place to _belong_.

How easy it would be to sway him, twist him.

"No," Harry choked out. "I don't want to go with any of you. All of you are idiots!"

"_Harry_!" Remus scolded, reaching to restrain Harry's shoulder warningly.

The young wizard ducked away from the hand and backpedaled away from the wards. "All of you would choose prestige in having Harry Potter in your pack over _protecting _the ones under your care. Voldemort is not dead. He's coming back!" Hysteria made it difficult for him to breathe. "And when he comes back, you can be sure he'll come after the pack who houses me. He'll slaughter all of you. Is that something you want?"

The Alphas hardly seemed fazed at Harry's outburst, though, they appeared far grimmer than before. Even Caleb straightened from his crouch and lost his grin. All of them looked at Harry with varying degrees of _pity_.

"You poor boy," Andrea gushed.

"_REMUS LUPIN!" _

Everyone started as the school grounds trembled with fury. Harry whirled around, watching as Dumbledore all but strode down the grounds and rounded on them. At his back, the distant figures of Poppy Pomfrey and Snape could be seen. Green eyes widened a fraction at the sheer anger coming from Dumbledore; never have seeing the Headmaster that angry. If the situation weren't so severe, Harry might have thought the man's flapping beard and robes were somewhat humorous.

Dumbledore's gnarled hand reached out and grabbed Harry firmly around the shoulder. The Headmaster all but pushed him into the unsuspecting arms of Snape. After registering who was in his arms, the Potions Master quickly pushed him into Madame Pomfrey.

Through the whiplash, Harry could hear Dumbledore reprimanding Remus. No matter how angry Harry was with angry, he felt sorry for the other man. He heard phrases like 'mentally unstable' and 'vulnerable to deception'. After registering the words, Harry had a sinking feeling that Dumbledore wasn't talking about Remus, but about Harry himself.

"Come now, Albus, you didn't honestly think you could keep us from him, did you? You are now on turf that you hold no legal power," Greyback calmly interrupted Dumbledore's tirade. Apparently, judging from his voice, the Alpha hardly saw Dumbledore as a figure to be frightened of.

"Take Harry back to the Hospital Wing, Poppy. Make sure there aren't any more unwelcome visitors tonight."

Harry bowed his head, far too fatigued to care if he looked like a pathetic, weak child. Because, in all actuality, he _was _a child. And for the first time in ages, he was willing to step back and let the adults take care of matters. However, in the back of Harry's mind, he knew of the dangers of trusting adults to take care of things. After all, everything that had recently transpired was from the adults' lack of performance.

Never before had he felt so alone, so lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those of you who reviewed =) As a note, things in Canon won't follow the same year/chronological order that they will in here. For instance, the Quidditch World Cup won't be happening in Harry's Fourth Year… and the Triwizard Tournament will… well, you'll see. I just wanted to let you all know that this is _AU. _Events will not follow the book.

**2. Chapter Two**

The flashing blinded him and the screams almost deafened him. Harry stared numbly in front of him, his sweaty hands curled tightly at his sides. Dumbledore's hand was the driving force behind his ability to stay standing and keep moving. If it weren't for the Headmaster, Harry's small frame would have been swallowed by the starving reporters who were looking for a front-page story.

He wondered how they knew he had an appointment at the Ministry. As far as Harry knew, this was last minute. The Hogwarts students were going home today and Harry had been pulled aside by McGonagall. She had primly informed him that the Headmaster wanted to see him in his office. Minutes later, Dumbledore had promptly brought him to the Ministry.

It had something to do with the other Alphas. That was all he knew… it was all Dumbledore told him.

Being thrown into this mess was one thing, but being so utterly alone was a completely other matter. While he was upset with Remus for what happened, Lupin had been a familiar face to him. Since the incident with the Power Alphas, Remus hadn't been seen anywhere at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione weren't much help either.

However, both his friends had been as supportive as they could. Hermione's tears were sometimes a bit too much for Harry to handle and Ron's pinched expression didn't help matters either. The boy was torn between feeling uncomfortable with Hermione's raw grief and the fact that Harry was going through so much tragedy. Having his rat turn out to be Peter Pettigrew had hardly lightened the mood either.

Once Ron got past his reluctance over Harry's status of a werewolf, he attempted to tease him about it. Harry hardly found humor in the subject, as it was still too soon.

One thing that Hermione and Ron both agreed on was the Power Alphas, Fenrir Greyback specifically. When Harry told them about what happened outside the Hospital Wing, Ron's face had grown pale and Hermione looked equally as horrified, though she conceded that it had been bound to happen.

"_Don't pick Greyback," Ron exclaimed hoarsely. He looked around the Hospital Wing, as if the Alpha were lurking in the dark corners. _

"_I don't intend to pick _any _of them," Harry replied curtly. He stared down at his sheets, picking at the frayed edge. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but staying with my aunt and uncle sounds…"_

_Hermione smiled gently. "Normal?"_

_Green eyes slowly slid to her and he nodded mutely. She knew what he was trying to say. Through the whirlwind of everything, staying and Privet Drive would be a welcoming return to normalcy. The familiarity would steady Harry's unstable nightmare. They wouldn't treat him with any pity, they wouldn't treat him any different. In fact, their disgust was extremely welcoming right now. _

"_But… if you _had _to choose, I would choose the rich ones—"_

"_Andrea and Andrew Marvel. Honestly, Ron, you'll do well to remember them now that Harry is a werewolf. The Marvel twins are incredibly wealthy, even before the Ministry easements. You would be well taken care of, Harry. They may not seem very warm and welcoming, but you'll have other pack members with you." _

"_Think of all the stuff you'd get. You'd be equal with _Malfoy._" One reproachful look from Hermione quieted Ron on the subject. The redhead bowed his head and studied his shoes. "Anyone would be better than Greyback. The stories I heard growing up…" the boy swallowed. "When I was a child, Fred and George used to scare me with stories about Greyback. They said he used to tear the throats from children during the First War and that he could hunt down _anyone _and slip past their defenses." _

"_Ronald." _

_Harry grimaced uneasily at his covers. "Is it true?" he asked Hermione. _

_She pressed her lips together. "I read about him this year, after we learned about werewolves from Professor Snape's lesson. It's true that Greyback was the first werewolf to start the rebellion. He certainly didn't hold back on whom he targeted. He was very goal-oriented in achieving rights for werewolves. And he's a legend among the werewolf community… very respected and feared. Hardly anyone steps in his way." _

_In short, Ron hadn't been lying. Hermione just had a more diplomatic way of putting it. _

"_If you somehow end up with his pack, Harry, I don't think he would ever harm you. Nevertheless, I don't think he's the best fit for you. If you have a chance, try to pick one of the others." Hermione smiled and touched Harry's hand. "Living with a pack will be like attending another school for the summer. In the fall, you'll be able to come back home to Hogwarts with us. We'll always stand by your side."_

"_Always, mate. We'll even become Animagi and run with you during full moons." Ron easily ignored Hermione's disapproving stare and grinned broadly at Harry. _

_He could only grin back, his chest feeling lighter than it had in ages. _

That comforting feeling he'd felt at the Hospital Wing seemed so far from reach. With Dumbledore pulling his shoulder this way and that, and with the press crowding around him, Harry felt disorientated and panicky. It didn't help matters that he still felt a bit ill, his stomach incredibly weak and nauseated. Moreover, it certainly didn't help that they were yelling questions at him, asking him about the tragic incident with Remus, if he'd press charges, and if he would give a public statement on _Sirius Black_.

Harry swallowed thickly, breathing past the squeezing of his chest.

"Just a bit further, Harry."

He just wanted to burrow inside the cupboard at Privet Drive and pretend like all this hadn't happened. He wanted to erase Sirius from his memory, but he also wanted to cherish those very few moments of belonging to someone—to have an adult _care _and express an interest.

He hadn't even come to terms with the fact that he was a werewolf and all the things that accompanied it. There was the full moon to think about, the pain and the uncertainty with that, and the other students' fearful and openly disgusted stares he'd witnessed after he was released from the Hospital Wing. He was an outsider again, this time not because of the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, but because of _what _he _was. _

Dumbledore led him into a lift and the door slammed shut on the observing press. As they descended at an accelerated pace, Harry blinked into the silence, finally releasing a steadying breath. He certainly didn't feel any more at ease with just Dumbledore next to him. The man had yet to truly apologize for what happened with Sirius. For how powerful the Headmaster was, he could have done something to save Sirius from the Dementor's Kiss.

Harry supposed one thing did come out of this whole scenario. He no longer looked at Dumbledore through rose-tinted lenses. The man was not flawless; he was not perfect.

They entered another floor of the Ministry. The area was quiet, dark, and cool. The black walls and floors were shiny, reflecting a blurry image of his figure back at him.

"I must speak to Minister Fudge for a moment, Harry. Will you be alright here?" Dumbledore pointed to Fudge who stood all but a few feet away. The man was currently engaged in a conversation with a plump-looking woman.

Nodding distractedly, Harry looked around at his surroundings. They were standing in an antechamber, a heavy-set door in front of them. A few people were gathered in front of the closed doors, appearing to be waiting for a signal to enter. As his gaze swept the sheer number of people, he came to a halt when he spied Remus among the group of people. The werewolf was oblivious to Harry's arrival, but standing next to him was Greyback, and the Alpha was already locking gazes with Harry.

Even from such a distance, those blue eyes were ablaze. Harry could only imagine what Greyback's victims felt when facing that stare.

"The press is looking at you, you know. And through the press, the people are watching."

Harry blinked, startled, and turned to look at the man who had slid beside him unknowingly. He hardly had to jog his memory to recognize the man as Caleb, one of the Power Alphas. The man's hair seemed to be partially tamed today and he wore respectable clothes. It didn't suit him in the least.

"Pardon?" Harry asked dazedly.

Over Harry's head, Caleb flashed Greyback a smug smirk before turning his attention back down to the teen. "Everyone is looking to you for reaction. You may think being a werewolf is the most damning thing to have ever happened to you, but you don't need to broadcast it to the public. You have the power to manipulate people's actions through your own _reactions_."

The Alpha pressed his back into the shiny wall and slouched a bit, at least enough to put his eyes on equal level as Harry. While Harry wasn't exactly knowledgeable in werewolf customs, he didn't think the man's posture was something to execute, especially with his high-ranking position of Alpha.

"If you appear downcast and broken, you'll generate the public's pity and anger. They will damn the werewolf community further for what you're going through. They'll blame _us, all_ of us, for what happened. You see, Harry, one werewolf's actions do not represent the whole of the werewolf community. Though, the innocent Light wizards like to clump us into the same identity."

Caleb smiled grimly. "On the other hand, if you appear resilient and confident, the public will begin to grow more comfortable with us. Seeing _you _as a werewolf will lighten the discrimination."

Harry frowned at the werewolf, not at all intimidated by meeting and holding the man's amber gaze. "You're wrong. I don't hold that much sway."

"Of course you do, you're Harry Potter." Seeing Harry's sullen and dubious expression, Caleb chuckled. "You may not think you're particularly special, but to countless of other people, you are _the Savior_. You hold a very great deal of sway, Mr. Potter. Perhaps… you should start to consider the many things you could do with that power. The influence you have at your fingertips is immense. My, if you think about it, you could make it your priority to change the way werewolves are being treated by the public and the Ministry."

Caleb pushed off from the wall and suddenly leaned down, his nose almost brushing against Harry's. "It seems like a more feasible burden to carry on your shoulders than the duty of saving the world, doesn't it?"

Looking into Caleb's eyes, Harry got the sense the Alpha had foreseen something and was trying his hardest to hint at it. The implications of the man's statement could be anything, really. So Voldemort would come back then, wouldn't he? As Harry had defeated him the first time, people would expect him to defeat Voldemort a second time. Could Caleb be insinuating that Harry shouldn't take on that burden?

"In the meantime," Caleb continued once more, his tone turning authoritative. The Alpha straightened and adopted a stern expression. "Alpha's don't take kindly to young pups meeting their gazes." He reached over and flicked Harry's forehead before sweeping away.

Completely baffled, Harry touched his forehead and stared after the twiggy figure. As he watched Caleb go, he noticed a few politicians – no doubt human— gaze after the Power Alpha with barely veiled disgust and abhorrence. Caleb suddenly turned around, met Harry's eyes, and winked knowingly.

All the things Caleb had spouted suddenly pieced themselves together. While the werewolves had gained a few rights in the eyes of the Ministry, along with a few pounds of gold each month, they were still discriminated against. Things were nothow they should be. Greyback may have started the process of desegregation for werewolves, but there was still a ways to go. Someone needed to sway the public's view of the werewolves.

Greyback couldn't do it, as he was the lethal force behind the werewolf movement. Something told Harry he wasn't exactly diplomatic, patient, or a person whom the public would look up to. They feared him too much. The other Alphas could probably fill the position, but they didn't hold the necessary influence as… as…

As Harry did.

He bowed his head, staring at his curled fists. He never really thought about having a _purpose_, having a goal he progressively worked toward. It was new to him, and every-bit enlightening.

A few politicians chuckled loudly nearby, breaking Harry from his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder, watching as Dumbledore approached him. Suddenly, what little hope he possessed gave way to his self-pity and hopelessness. How could he possibly be a spokesperson for werewolves in the condition he was in? He hated what he was turning into, he was angry with Remus, and he feared Greyback.

However, before all this, before Sirius and before the bite, Harry had thought it silly that a softhearted person like Remus was looked down upon because of his werewolf status. Back then, he'd been thinking clearly. Right now, he was going through a difficult transition.

Maybe… maybe he still could have that purpose Caleb offered him. But first, he had to accept himself, he had to learn to love what he was. He also needed to uncover the true workings behind the scenes of the Ministry and the werewolf community. He had an incredibly far way to go, but he was willing to try it.

Dumbledore caught his eyes and stood in front of him, blocking out the commotion near the double doors. "Before we go inside, Harry, I want to make sure of your views regarding your summer placement."

Harry glanced at the people beginning to file inside the room and his stomach plummeted. "Are all those people in there for _me_?" Whatever small bit of encouragement he felt from his conversation with Caleb promptly vanished. He suddenly felt very small. "But—but _why_?"

The Headmaster smiled faintly. "Your placement is very important to a great number of people. The Wizengamot will vote on it today—"

"Isn't Greyback part of the Wizengamot?" Harry interrupted.

"He is. As are the other Power Alphas, though, Mr. and Ms. Marvel are oddly absent today. They will not be vying over custody for you." Dumbledore reached over and cupped Harry's shoulder. "Look at me, Harry."

The Headmaster's tone was deep, hypnotizing. Harry could do nothing but turn to look at the old professor, unable to look away from those penetrating eyes.

"Just to make certain, you want to stay with your aunt and uncle this summer, don't you?"

_Did he? _Harry had preferred it this morning and all last week. The very thought of living with one of the Power Alphas, Greyback especially, had terrified him. And yet, after speaking with Caleb, Harry had begun to see things differently. The uncertainty living with someone new, so _many _new people, still unnerved him. Moreover, with the Marvel twins' odd absent, and Caleb bowing out of the custody battle, that left Greyback.

The man scared the bloody hell out of Harry.

Staring into Dumbledore's eyes, Harry's uncertainties seemed to vanish. He didn't know why he was even contemplating it. _Of course_ his aunt and uncle were his preferred guardians, no matter how they treated him.

"Of course, Headmaster," Harry responded numbly. It was the only thing he could respond with, his mind was too foggy to form any sort of reservations.

Dumbledore nodded happily and turned away, breaking their eye contact. Harry blinked, his mind still foggy, but lighter. He found himself following Dumbledore to the mysterious room, almost flabbergasted and overwhelmed when he walked inside. Several, upon several faces turned to look at him, the earlier casual mood in the antechamber now replaced by somber professionalism.

There was about fifty of them all sitting in a balcony above Harry. Most of them had plum or black robes on, though some of them had ordinary cloaks. Over on the side, on the main level were benches for overseers or visitors. Remus was the lone guest, probably needing special approval before he was allowed entrance. There were three noticeably empty seats next to a lounging Caleb, one for each twin and Greyback.

Harry spied Greyback leaning against a pillar near the middle of the courtroom, his postures lazy with one ankle crossed over the other. His muscular arms were crossed over his expansive chest as he watched Dumbledore file inside the room. Unlike the other Wizengamot members, he wore jeans and a pale leather jacket over a simple black t-shirt.

At least Harry didn't feel too out of place with his scuffed up trainers and worn jeans. Even so, underneath the fifty plus observers, Harry felt like a tiny insect, delivered for their unbridled curiosity.

Just as he was about to sit near Remus, Dumbledore had to push him further into a nervous breakdown.

"Please sit over there, Harry. We will need your direct cooperation."

With dread, Harry followed the old professor's finger toward the single, uncomfortable-looking chair in the center of the courtroom. Harry stood motionless for a moment, extremely unsettled but knowing he had to make a move soon, otherwise he'd appear too insecure. He wanted nothing more but to hide next to Remus or behind Dumbledore. He hadn't known he would need to cooperate with this… what was this, anyway?

Trying to make a conscious effort to keep his shoulders back, but thinking he failed miserably, Harry shuffled over to the chair. On his way there, he passed Greyback's lounging position and tried not to look in the Alpha's direction. He had never been this physically close to the man before, and he had to admit, one could not ignore Greyback's presence voluntarily.

There was something about Greyback and the aura he carried… Harry just couldn't put his finger on it. He supposed it felt something akin to the first time he'd seen Dumbledore. There was almost a tangible power coming from the man, one that suppressed Harry and made the small hairs on his body stand at end. He wasn't looking at Greyback, but the man's stare on the side of his head felt like it weighed a ton.

Unable to ignore it any longer, Harry turned and caught Greyback's eyes for only a _second, _yet that second felt like an inappropriately long time_. _Hooded, blue eyes watched him lazily, appearing both mocking and fiercely observant at the same time. Quite frankly, Harry felt like his worn slacks and even his holey boxers had suddenly disappeared, leaving him vulnerable and exposed for this leering predator.

And then Harry quickly looked away and slumped into the chair. He supposed Caleb was declared an Alpha, but Greyback was born to be an _Alpha_. Holding eye contact with Greyback was entirely impossible.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley —"

Harry looked over at Percy, seeing the redhead near the outskirts of the group, a quill hovering over the scroll of parchment. The older boy refused to meet his eyes and instead focused on organizing his papers and items. Rather uncomfortably, Harry turned his head away, forced to incline it at an awkward angle. His feet didn't even touch the ground, only his toes skimmed the tiles below.

As his hands braced themselves on the arms of the chair, the chains used for more threatening criminals clicked together eagerly but fell motionless a second later. He stared at them, the sound of the metal clinking together grating on his wired nerves. Had Sirius sat here once, twelve years ago? He wondered what his godfather would have felt sitting there, accused with the crime of killing his best friends.

Then again, Sirius never had a trial, did he? He was treated unjustly. This Ministry was a bunch of bigots and Harry found his anger mounting. Dumbledore was to blame, yes, as was Snape and Remus, but the Ministry also had a very large part in Sirius' hell.

"Mr. Harry James Potter, age thirteen, student of Hogwarts Academy… is here for determining placement of residence until the age of seventeen…" Minister Fudge read from his parchments, as if he hadn't already known why they had gathered there today. "The Power Alphas have expressed an interest in obtaining custody of Mr. Potter—"

"Let's cut to the proceedings, shall we, Minister Fudge?" Greyback pushed off from his position and took a few steps closer to Harry. "Unfortunately, the Marvel siblings won't be able to make it today, denying them their legal right to petition for Harry Potter's custody. Caleb White has also withdrawn his claim, leaving just _one _Power Alpha to appeal for the boy's custody. _Me._"

Murmurs swept around the Wizengamot court and Harry couldn't blame them. The way Greyback grinned at the mention of the Marvel twins' absence made it very clear he had a hand in their nonattendance. The sheer darkness surrounding Greyback made Harry wonder how the Alpha had remained out of prison. With all the people he had bitten and attacked during the First War, he hadn't been given time behind bars, but special treatment.

It was something to look into.

"And Albus—"

Dumbledore interrupted Fudge and came to a stop on the other side of Harry. "I will be appealing for Harry's right to stay with his aunt and uncle during the summers." He smiled with polite interest and a twinkle in his eye. "I only think it's best for Harry to maintain a degree of normalcy, considering the circumstances that transpired this year."

Fudge muttered something beneath his breath and adjusted his glasses. He accepted a scroll from the square-jawed woman next to him and peered at the writing. "Ah, Mister Vernon and Petunia Dursley are Mr. Potter's current legal guardians. Muggles, of course, don't hold much ground in Wizengamot, therefore they can't defend their positions." Fudge looked up at Greyback. "Mr. Greyback, I don't understand why you insist of transferring guardianship of Mr. Harry Potter—"

"Only for the same reason you've transferred guardianship over the several other children years before, Minister," Greyback responded with a growl-like undertone. "He's a werewolf." Blue eyes looked down at Harry. "He does not belong in a Muggle household where he may be prone to outbursts of the worst sort."

"He is ingesting Wolfsbane, correct?" a woman inquired from the balcony.

"He is," Dumbledore confirmed. "Mr. Potter will be taking full doses a week before the full moon and diluted doses every other day to keep his—"

Greyback swung his head around and lifted his lip. "Diluted doses," he mocked darkly with a distinct Scottish accent. "I'm sure you think you're keeping him on a chain, but I can assure you that you are only harming him further."

"Wolfsbane is a necessary precaution we need to establish, Mr. Greyback." The woman from earlier looked down at the three wizards. "Being a student at Hogwarts will only reinforce the issue. He needs to be—"

"Tamed and drugged?"

It wasn't Greyback who interrupted this time, but Caleb. Harry clutched the armrests, feeling awkward and isolated. They were talking about him, arguing about things that were personal to _him_, yet they weren't speaking _to _him. He wasn't too knowledgeable in the area of Wolfsbane, he only knew it was supposed to keep a human's mentality intact when they transformed each month. He'd been taking it every other day since he was bitten, and he hadn't thought about it much since then.

Caleb peered at his fellow colleagues. "Wolfsbane may be convenient in the eyes of humans, but it is oppressive to werewolves, especially taken more than the required doses. It's a complex potion to brew and just _one _marginal error during brewing will result in fatal side effects for the drinker. Harry can live with Fenrir without needing to take Wolfsbane, _he _alone has the power to tame Harry's wolf without the use of drugs or chains."

The spindly Alpha shook his head once, his wild hair breaking from their restraints and falling madly around his face. "Just think of what the public would say if Harry Potter would die of Wolfsbane poisoning when he could have lived Wolfsbane-free with Fenrir Greyback. I believe the Wizengamot would be under scrutiny for their decision making."

Dumbledore stepped forward. "And that is a provision we have taken note of, Mr. White. Severus Snape is a Potions Master who excels at every potion he brews, from simple Pepper-Up to Wolfsbane."

"And he also happens to hate Potter," Greyback barked back, his temper obviously beginning to get the better of him. "Snape's hand may just _slip_, and under the laws protecting certified potion brewers, he'd only get a slap on the wrist. I'd say it's a very convenient way to kill the son of a dead enemy."

The woman with the stern-looking face straightened. "Doubtless of his summer residence, Mr. Potter _will _be taking Wolfsbane when he attends Hogwarts. The children will not be put in danger—"

"Why must he even attend Hogwarts?" A high-pitched, feminine voice broke through the arguing. She smiled thinly down at Harry, her face rivaling that of a bullfrog. "Putting the children in danger shouldn't even be a consideration, Ms. Bones. We can eliminate the risk by granting Greyback custody of Harry Potter. Homeschooling can be a good alternative, my, even special training—"

Greyback shifted. "And what would be the purpose behind _special training_, Dolores?"

Harry bowed his head, feeling lightheaded. The very idea of never going back to Hogwarts made him _sick_. They wouldn't really consider banning him from Hogwarts, would they? Hogwarts was the one and only place Harry felt at home. It was his _only _home.

"While it is a good idea, Madame Umbridge, I don't think Harry will need to be restricted from attending Hogwarts." Dumbledore stepped forward and spread his arms out in a calming, convincing manner. "In the past, I've had a couple of students who were werewolves attend Hogwarts. Never once did we have an incident occur. There are precautions to take, of course, but to the safety of both Harry and the students."

Minister Fudge scoffed loudly. Whatever private conversation he had with Dumbledore beforehand didn't seem to sway his opinions. "I think you are _gravely _misinformed, Headmaster Dumbledore. Why, I would even say you are due for a review by the Board of School Governors. An incident did occur this year, quite a few times actually. Not only did you employ a _professor _that was a danger to his students, but you failed to keep up with those necessary precautions you are inclined to perform with Mr. Potter. On top of the werewolf attack, you were unaware of the true danger Sirius Black was to your school and students—"

Harry snapped his neck up so fast, it startled Fudge from his tirade. The Minister stared at him with wide eyes. "The only one who put the school in danger was _you_," Harry growled, feeling _something _shift inside him. It was warm, almost searing in its intensity. His heart mourned for Sirius and his anger was directed at Fudge for the man's sheer stupidity.

"I beg your pardon?" Fudge spluttered out.

"Harry," Dumbledore warned lightly.

Drilling Fudge with glare, Harry lifted his chin. "Sirius Black was innocent and Peter Pettigrew is alive. He's the true culprit behind the attack twelve years ago." An eerie, disbelieving silence met his statement. "You put Dementors around the school and endangered the students, but you also used them to kill an innocent man."

Fudge stared and then blinked multiple of times as he turned to Dumbledore. "I don't know what lies you're feeding the boy, Albus, but I'm not amused."

Lies. He called them lies. Harry frowned at the Minister, hating him, the Ministry, its politics, and everything about it. They held too much sway, too much power over their citizens. One day, Harry vowed he would clear Sirius' name.

"I think we've lost our initial reason for adjourning today, gentlemen," the woman, Ms. Bones, interrupted softly. "Mr. Potter will be attending Hogwarts; there will be no question about it. He will take the Wolfsbane potion a week prior to the full moons and stay with a professor on those nights. What we haven't clearly discussed is your place of residence." Here, she looked at Harry and addressed him personally. "I would like to hear what _you _would prefer, Mr. Potter."

Harry reached up and rubbed his temples, his head becoming foggy again. He could clearly hear Dumbledore's voice from earlier and invasion those twinkling blue eyes. "My aunt… and uncle," Harry responded after dropping his hands. He didn't elaborate, simply because he _couldn't_. He was just so tired from all of this.

"And Mr. Greyback, you have expressed your concern over the Muggles—"

"A common misconception, Ms. Bones," Greyback responded icily. He moved softly, gracefully into the center of the room. It was almost as if he walked on his tiptoes, yet he appeared as if he were gliding. "I did state that it is possible Harry Potter could lose his temper and take it out on the Muggles, but I wasn't _concerned _about them, per say. You see, not only would I be able to properly support and protect Harry, but I have reason to believe his current guardians are abusive."

There was an outrage from everyone present. Harry's chest constricted from shock and he found it difficult to breathe under the weight of so many stares of disbelief and pity. His hands trembled and his knees were jelly. _So many things… I can't handle this. _

"A very serious accusation, Mr. Greyback…"

Harry stood up shakily, his vision tunneled and turning fuzzy. Somehow, he stumbled from the chair, his nausea reaching its peak. Before Harry collapsed, Remus was there, grabbing him around the waist and all but carrying him out of the room. Harry hid his face in the man's robes, his face crumbling. He wanted nothing but to be strong, but at every turn, he was faced with an obstacle he couldn't confront.

The treatment of his relatives was an extremely private thing. The last thing he wanted was the public to know about his childhood. If he was only a bit stronger, he could have stayed in that room and defused Greyback's statement. If only he were stronger, he could have laughed it off. If he was stronger, he could have stopped Remus that night, he could have prevented Sirius' downfall.

A hand was rubbing his back and Harry stared at the vomit on the ground, not realizing he had thrown up. He'd had soup this morning, and somehow, the smell was still so vile. It made his stomach turn again.

"It's alright, Harry." Remus banished the vomit with his wand and ran a soothing hand down the young child's back. "Everything will be alright." The older man led Harry through the maze of the corridors, finally stopping at a dark alcove and a bench. "You didn't need to be in there in the first place. A child your age should not be concerned with matters like that."

Numbly, Harry sat on the bench. "I… I should be stronger," he whispered hoarsely. "Why can't I be stronger?" he demanded harshly.

Remus took him by the chin and turned his attention. "You are only thirteen-years-old, Harry. A grown man would find it difficult to be bitten by a werewolf, let alone lose a godfather unjustly, be in the middle of a custody battle, and face the allegations of abuse. Moreover, you have to go through everything under the sharp eye of the public. I am proud of you for doing _so_ wonderful. Don't criticize yourself so harshly."

Harry swallowed thickly, forcing away the tears. "I wasn't abused… I don't want the public knowing… _Remus_, I don't want anyone knowing…"

The older werewolf frowned deeply and reached out to hug Harry. Whatever qualms Harry had with Remus promptly vanished. He leaned into the embrace, his own arms going up to hug the other man desperately. Closing his eyes, he buried his face into Remus' shoulder, grateful for the other man's presence and comfort. Somehow, he felt as if all his insecurities and his fears were being absorbed away, or at least hardened.

"I really wasn't abused, Remus," Harry convinced. "What is Greyback playing at?"

Remus sighed and pulled away, his amber eyes searching Harry's expression. "Fenrir has ways to get information, Harry. He was told you had bars on your windows and that you were forced to work outside during heat waves, even as a small child. When pressed for answers, your uncle even unknowingly slipped out information. Do you think him calling you a freak is not mental and verbal abuse, Harry? You blew up Vernon's sister last year… that could only indicate you felt threatened. Is that not abuse?"

Harry stood up from the bench, staring stonily at the wall. "They were misunderstandings. I just lost my temper."

"Living in the cupboard under the stairs for eleven years is not abuse? Would you think it abuse if Hermione or Ron had to live in a small cupboard for eleven years, Harry?"

Frustrated, Harry shook his head. "It's different for me." Seeing Remus' perturbed expression, he tried to elaborate. "My aunt and uncle feared me because of my magic. They never _abused _me, they might have neglected me at times, but they never abused me. I'm not worried about it, _they _shouldn't either." Harry motioned toward the general direction of the courtroom.

"And what will happen if the Dursleys find out you're a werewolf as well as a wizard?"

Harry laughed bitterly and shrugged profoundly. "They'd leave me alone. I'd have the whole house to myself maybe. They'd wet their pants… I don't know. I don't think it's something to be so worried about, Remus."

"You already said that," the werewolf pointed out sadly. "Clearly, if it wasn't something to be worried about, you wouldn't have reacted so negatively to Fenrir bringing it up." Remus' face morphed into extreme sadness. "I understand now why it was so difficult for you to lose Sirius," he croaked, his throat thick with emotion. "You only wanted someone to love you like a parent would a child. You were _neglected _of that love growing up. And I am so very sorry you never experienced it. James, Lily, and Sirius would be devastated to know your aunt treated you in such a way."

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Harry scuffed the toe of his shoe against the tiles. "I don't need Greyback telling my whole life story to strangers." He wanted to change the subject, he had to, or he'd lose it.

"All the men and women inside that room are professionals, Harry. I hardly think they would allow such confidential information to leak to the press." Remus patted the bench next to him, an invitation for Harry to sit. "I will try to convince Fenrir not to press the topic further, for your own emotional wellbeing."

For a moment longer, Harry stayed standing, finding it doubtful that someone like Remus could convince Greyback not to do something He found it even more doubtful that Greyback would even care about Harry's emotional wellbeing. If he had, he wouldn't have even brought it up in the first place. "I can't believe he's doing all this just to give his pack prestige of having Harry Potter."

A light scoff from Remus got his attention. "I don't think that's his reason, Harry. Greyback isn't very politically motivated. He couldn't care a less about having the boy-who-lived in his pack when he can already get anything he wants. Well, mostly everything." The man looked up at Harry. "He is a very difficult man to get along with, an even harder man to interact with and read, but I believe he generally wants to take you in to _protect _you."

Harry didn't believe it. From the stories he heard about Greyback, the prospect of the Alpha wanting to protect a thirteen-year-old boy was ludicrous. Nonetheless, Harry found himself relenting and sitting next to Remus, grateful for the silence and the nonjudgmental company.

As he began relaxing, he was finally made aware of his tingling scar. He frowned, reaching up to rub it and wondering why it was acting up. It had acted up the other day as well, nothing short of a light burn, but it was still there. He hadn't told anyone, mostly because of everything else that had transpired, but it was something to keep an eye on. Voldemort had been the furthest from Harry's mind. Surely the Dark Lord hadn't come up with a way to return already.

He didn't know how long he sat there, struggling not to fall asleep. Eventually, though, the doors opened down the hall and the sound of a crowd escaping the courtroom confinements could be heard. Harry stiffened, becoming fully alert as the footsteps grew closer to their current location.

"Relax," Remus soothed quietly. He patted Harry's knee. "No one will see us back here."

Doubtless of Remus' reassurances, Harry pressed his back against the wall and used Remus' body to shield him from possible onlookers. It was embarrassing… how he had reacted in there. Remus tried to assure Harry that he was still a young child, but still, he could have had a little bit more tact than that. To know that fifty people had witnessed his breakdown made Harry unsettled. What kind of Savior needed someone to drag him from a courtroom over false accusations of abuse?

As silent as a shadow, someone entered their alcove. Much to Harry's displeasure, it was Greyback.

Remus abruptly stood up in the man's presence, his head bowed in submission. Harry was too surprised to move, or it could have been his fear that prevented him from standing. Greyback completely disregarded Remus and rounded on Harry. His steps were smooth, quiet, and completed with purpose. Harry could do nothing but look at a point a few hairs away from Greyback's face.

His chin was abruptly grabbed and Harry's eyes were forced to refocus on the blue gaze of Greyback.

"You will be sent back to your… _relatives_," the man informed silkily. He watched as slight relief eased Harry's expression before continuing. "You will wait there until this evening when the paperwork gets cleared. Be ready and expect me to pick you up around five."

Shock paralyzed Harry's system at the revelation.

"Welcome to my pack, _pup_." Greyback's rough thumb pressed against Harry's bottom lip and swiped it possessively. With one last appraisal of Harry, Greyback released him and turned to leave.

Harry hardly paid much attention to Remus as the other man bid him farewell, as his mind was too preoccupied with Greyback and the hold the Alpha had over him, over everyone. Caleb was an admirable man, but if Harry ever wanted to model himself after another werewolf, it would be Greyback. Perhaps not the man's threatening aura and dark history, but he wanted to possess that same dominance and authority. He could never imagine being a werewolf like Remus or the others who had to bend their necks for another.

Once Greyback's presence wore off, Harry began to realize the implications of the Alpha's victory. The court had voted for Greyback, they had been swayed by the man's story.

They had believed his words about Vernon and Petunia's abuse.

**Ashes**

Harry sat on his trunk in the foyer of Number Four Privet Drive. The Dursleys were in the living room, the television volume at its highest to drown out Harry and the 'other freak' that would pick him up. When Harry had arrived at Privet Drive, Dumbledore had taken Petunia aside. They spoke privately, and from what Harry could gather, he had quietly reprimanded her over the things he had heard in court today.

Dumbledore had truly seemed angry with the Dursleys. Before he departed, Dumbledore had also apologized to Harry for the treatment he received growing up. The old professor had expressed true remorse and reassured Harry that he would keep the events that transpired in the Wizengamot private. He also promised he would try his hardest to prevent Greyback from taking custody of him. After the old Headmaster had left, Vernon and Petunia had taken Dudley into the living room and promptly hid away.

And Harry stayed in the foyer to wait for Greyback.

And wait.

As the time reached six o'clock, an hour after Greyback's indicated time, Harry still waited, but he never showed up that night.

It wasn't until the next evening when Harry realized Dumbledore had kept his promise about finding a way to prevent Greyback from taking custody of him.

In all honesty, Harry didn't know what the felt about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: **Some… naughty Fenrir scenes in this chapter. Harry may be clueless to the intentions behind Fenrir's actions, but you, the readers aren't. Also, these next few chapters are kind of transition chapters (glimpses that are important to establishing Harry's character)—all leading up to the point where I can stop jumping timelines.

**Attention!**: I would love to stick with Canon!HP, but I can't. I'm sorry. These werewolves look like wolves, not like Lupin in the movie.

**3. Chapter Three**

Apparently, the Ministry was doing intensive background checks for every single member in Fenrir Greyback's pack. As it turned out, there were a number of members in his pack who'd been suspected Death Eaters during the First War and the Ministry felt it their _obligation _to safeguard the pack Harry Potter lived with.

With intense background checks came setbacks and misinformation. With misinformation came refilling and reexaminations, and all of that took _time_. Time was not of the essence and they didn't feel it was necessary to rush such an important task.

At least that's what Hermione's owl indicated a few weeks after Greyback's no-show at Privet Drive, a clear explanation for why he hadn't been able to keep his word. The whole proceedings were being reported in the _Daily Prophet_. Luckily, Hermione reassured Harry that nothing else had been slipped to the press, mainly his living conditions with his relatives.

Harry moped around the house, finding refuge in his schoolbooks. The Dursleys refused to get close to him and that included forgoing his summer chores. When Harry had offered to make breakfast one morning, Petunia had shooed him from the kitchen and told him to eat breakfast when they were all finished. He got free reign around the house and kitchen, which was a good thing, because he had intense cravings for _meat. _

His nausea hadn't tapered off any. It was still a persistent infliction, one he had begun to accept as a side effect of the Wolfsbane potion. Each week, Snape, Dumbledore, or McGonagall stopped at Privet Drive to check up on his relative's treatment and to give him a box of instructions and multiple vials of Wolfsbane inside. He was still directed to take diluted doses, especially with his close proximity to his relatives.

Harry wondered if Wolfsbane really was such a good thing to take, especially when he noticed he was far more drowsy than normal.

With his relatives giving him more freedom than he'd ever had before, along with no chores, Harry had quickly finished his summer homework. Not only had he finished his homework, but he had also studied other material such as spells and werewolves. What little information his book explained about werewolves made Harry wonder just what else the Wolfsbane muffled.

According to the text, werewolves were strong and energized. Harry felt weak and ill. Werewolves had sharp senses. Harry didn't need glasses anymore, but he wouldn't exactly label his senses 'sharp'. Werewolves had a healthy appetite. Harry would be lucky to eat two small meals a day. Werewolves possessed canine attributes. Even in their human form, they coexisted with their wolf. Harry felt like… well like a normal thirteen-year-old boy. Werewolves, especially dominant wolves, experienced more aggression and domineering attributes. Harry wondered if it was Wolfsbane that covered those up or if he was just submissive.

He hoped it wasn't the latter, because he barely had enough energy to argue with his cousin. He didn't _want_ to be submissive like Remus.

"Boy! _He's _going to be here soon!"

At the sound of his aunt's voice, Harry collapsed at the edge of his bed and looked up at the evening sky. His fingers played with a frayed thread of his shirt, his nervousness almost overwhelming. It was the full moon tonight and Severus Snape would be collecting him from his relative's house and bringing him back to Hogwarts for the night. It wasn't so much the fact Harry would have to spend time with Snape, but that it was his first full moon.

The book claimed the transformations were extremely painful. Harry wanted nothing but to have someone with him. Remus hadn't contacted him since the trial and Harry had his suspicions that he wasn't legally allowed to contact him yet, at least until everything was straightened out at the Ministry. Hermione and Ron couldn't help. Snape wouldn't be any help.

He'd be truly alone.

"Wish me luck, Hedwig." The snowy owl hooted quietly from her perch in the corner.

Exhaling, Harry stood up and slowly made his way downstairs. By the time his foot hit the bottom step, there was a sharp rap on the front door. Punctual as ever, Snape's shadowy figure could be seen on the other side of the door.

"Quickly, Potter," was the first thing Snape barked as soon as the door opened. "Unlike the whole of the Wizarding World, the moon will not wait on you." The black-clad professor entered the Dursley's house with a perpetual scowl on his face.

Withholding a sigh, Harry followed Snape into the living room where the Dursley's had just occupied. Judging from the voices whispering in the kitchen, Harry assumed they had huddled in there when they heard the knock at the door. They really didn't want anything to do with Harry and his freakish dealings.

"Are we going to use the Floo?" Harry questioned when they stopped in front of the fireplace.

Snape gave him an incredulous look that spoke volumes. Harry blinked up at him mutely, realizing it may have been a silly question in the first place.

With one last repulsed look at the pictures on the wall, Snape started a fire with his wand. His spidery hands took out a bag of Floo powder and tossed it into the hearth. Onyx eyes peered down at Harry before he began to speak slowly, as if to a child. "Professor Snape's Hogwarts quarters, Potter. Can you handle that?"

"I think I may be able to manage… _sir_," Harry quipped.

He walked awkwardly into the small fireplace and stood in the green flames. He had a sinking suspicion that Snape wanted Harry to go first because he didn't want to be seen standing in such a small hearth. "Professor Snape's Hogwarts quarters." He closed his eyes as his body was lifted off its feet and rocketed away.

He hated Floo. It didn't help that he had horrible memories that accompanied it.

There really must be a trick to this kind of travel, because Harry was hardly ready to be released from the Floo's hold. He shot out of Snape's fireplace and landed flat on his face, his eyes and mouth coated with soot. It took him a moment to realize that Snape would be coming behind him just as quickly.

Just as he rolled away from the front of the fireplace, Snape's figure came leaping gracefully out of the flames.

"Potter, what are you doing on the floor? Get _up._"

Harry groaned and struggled to his feet. He brushed a hand down his face and through his hair, raining soot all over Snape's floors. He flashed the man an innocent look as the potion's master watched him sourly.

"Good evening, Severus. Thank you for collecting Harry from his relatives."

Frowning, Harry glanced across the room to see Dumbledore standing in front of a black, leather sofa. Next to the Headmaster, Fenrir Greyback lounged with his legs crossed and one arm slung across the top of the sofa. Greyback's unnerving blue eyes all but glowed with intensity as they gazed back at the younger wizard, a smug smirk in place.

"'ello, pup."

The first thought going through Harry's head was that the man had seen Harry's Floo entrance.

Cheeks warming in humiliation, Harry only gave a faint nod in return, not entirely sure how to greet the Alpha who'd recently been granted custody over him, or, rather, who was in the process of being granted custody.

"What is he doing here, Albus?" Snape sneered.

Dumbledore calmly motioned to the sitting Greyback. "Mr. Greyback and I thought it would be in Harry's best interest if someone was with him during his first full moon. Because the Ministry is still sorting out the custody matter, Harry could not spend it with Fenrir's pack." He looked at Snape from over his half-moon spectacles. "Fenrir volunteered to come to Hogwarts himself."

Harry looked back at the Alpha, wondering how the man was able to be here when he had a pack to look after.

"He hasn't ingested any Wolfsbane," Snape drawled. "Mr. Potter has been on Wolfsbane for an entire month. It is not wise to lock a fully changed Alpha in a room with a human-minded wolf. I am not a werewolf, Albus, but even I know the general mechanics. Potter will not come out of that room alive."

Harry's face paled and he wondered why he even thought he'd want someone with him in the first place. As much as he hated admitting it, Snape was right. Harry would transform into his wolf with a human mentality. Someone as frightening as Greyback would be double as threatening in wolf form.

"Don't be ridiculous." Greyback stood up. "I've already recognized Harry as a member of my pack. Even if I hadn't, he'll be submissive enough with all the poison in his system. As long as he doesn't try to act against me, he'll be unharmed." He looked pointedly at Harry. "I promise you that."

Dumbledore glanced between Greyback and Harry before nodding. "I think it should be up to Harry if he wants company tonight."

Greyback lifted a lip, revealing a pair of sharp canines. "This isn't up for negotiation, Dumbledore. You've meddled enough by destroying my pack—" he cut himself off with a low growl.

Harry looked up quickly, sensing that there was something deeper than what he was aware of. He never realized the consequences of the Ministry's meddling from Greyback's point of view. The members of his pack were being evaluated and their privacy was being invaded. There may even be cases in which someone was forced out of the pack based on incriminating evidence of their actions during the First War.

He may not understand the true dynamics of a pack, but he knew what the definition of a home was. He couldn't imagine being forced away from Hogwarts in order to make room for a stranger, a newcomer who was deemed 'important' by the public.

It was because of him that people were being inconvenienced. He felt terrible.

"No," Harry murmured. After a long pause from the adults, Dumbledore turned to Greyback, reaching calmly toward the werewolf in order to escort him out of the room. "No," he said again, stopping Dumbledore's proceedings. "I… I would appreciate if you would stay… if it's not too much trouble." He forced himself to look at Greyback, finding it hard to believe he had actually opted to be locked in a room alone with him.

The man snapped his teeth together in a roguish, complacent smile. "I wouldn't miss your first full moon for anything. Even meddling old coots."

Green eyes widened at the man's boldness before he bowed his head, a small grin lifting his lips. Snape scoffed in disgust before thrusting a smoking goblet in Harry's hands and walking toward the back of the room.

"Follow me."

Harry offered Dumbledore a small, apologetic smile before following reluctantly behind Snape. He was consciously aware of Greyback falling into step directly behind him as they were led to the backroom. With a sense of forbidding, Harry stepped into the cool, bare room. There was nothing on the walls or floors, just a blank slate.

"Charming," Greyback insulted sharply. "You do realize he will have a human mentality, don't you, Snape? A little comfort could go a long way." He prowled the room, looking at every corner in disdain.

As soon as the words were out of Greyback's mouth, a blanket was thrown at Harry. The younger wizard let it fall to the floor, his hands already occupied with the Wolfsbane goblet. He stared at the blanket, never feeling so much like an animal as he did then. The room wasn't very large; it felt like more of a cage with its cement floors and stonewalls.

"I will unlock the door at dawn, Potter." Snape's black eyes were bottomless as they locked with Harry's own. Any sort of emotion the potion's master might have felt was absorbed into his dark gaze.

The man turned his heel and slammed the steel door behind him. Sounds of locks behind clicked into place sounded and Harry was sure they were reinforced with magic. The last thing Hogwarts needed was Fenrir Greyback prowling around the school on the night of the full moon. Instead, he'd be locked in here. With Harry. Alone.

He suddenly second guessed his decision. The only thing keeping him from banging on the door and demanding Snape to come back was his fear. Fear of the full moon, but also fear of the large bodied man pacing the length of the room like a caged predator. Harry stared at the far wall, his hand almost slack around his goblet of Wolfsbane. He didn't know Greyback at all. How could Harry suddenly accept comfort from a man who intimidated him?

"I haven't been locked up for a full moon in decades," Greyback growled lightly, only serving to unnerve Harry further.

There was a very large likelihood that Greyback wouldn't take kindly to being locked up and take his aggression out on Harry.

As if reading Harry's musings, Greyback altered the course of his pacing and approached him. Putting their heights into prospect, Harry's head still had an inch or two to reach Greyback's broad shoulder. As for muscular proportion, Harry noted that Greyback was at least twice, maybe even three times the man he was.

"Are you going to drink that?" He tapped a finger against the underbelly of Harry's goblet. "You wouldn't want it to go to waste." Nothing but disdain dripped from Greyback's tone.

In response, Harry brought the goblet up to his lips and began to drink the repulsive liquid underneath Greyback's mocking gaze.

"I can assure you, that you won't swallow a single drop of that when you're in my possession." Greyback bowed at the waist, placing his taunting eyes level with Harry's averted face. "Look at how submissive it's making you. Won't you look at me, pup? Speak to me?"

At the mention of being submissive, Harry turned quickly, locking eyes with Greyback. He reluctantly agreed that Wolfsbane muffled his wolf to the point of smothering, and yet, it was necessary to take in order to refrain from any outbursts. Still, Harry wondered what kind of person he'd be if he didn't take Wolfsbane every day.

"Will your pack be alright with your absence?" Harry found himself asking.

Despite Greyback's mocking, Harry acknowledged that it was large sacrifice for the Alpha to stay with him. Not only was he apart from his pack, but he was allowing himself to be locked up by potential enemies.

Greyback's eyes creased in amusement and his large palm reached over to ruffle Harry's hair. "That's what betas are for, love. I should hope they are capable enough of watching the pack for one night."

As the fingers cascaded across his scalp, Harry flinched and moved away. Though, he didn't get far as Greyback curled his fingers up to Harry's roots and tugged him forcefully back in place. His narrow shoulder hit Greyback's large chest as he was forced to stand and endure the fingers petting him.

"Never pull away," Greyback started hardly, "or you initiate something you can't finish, especially in the condition you're in. Trust me. With as much Wolfsbane you have in your system, you won't enjoy the type of _play _I prefer." He breathed lightly across Harry's turned cheek. "Just as a forewarning, that also applies in wolf form."

"You can still get out of this," Harry tried to convince. The fingers grew almost oppressive in his hair. "Your wolf probably won't like being locked up."

"I think he will be preoccupied with you here," Greyback purred.

The words stopped Harry's heart before his pulse began to accelerate. "That's the _point_," Harry exclaimed softly, trying not to raise his voice. "You'll place your aggression on me. I've seen Remus after full moons and he's all beat up because he's by himself."

Harry's jaw was taken harshly and he was forced to look up at Greyback's looming figure. "I am not Lupin," he informed coldly. "I said I promise that you won't be harmed. I'll have other things on my mind when we both transform. As long as you play nice, you will be better off with me than you would alone."

Greyback's eyes became half-lidded as his opposite hand rubbed the small of Harry's back. "You're rather uncomfortable with physical contact, aren't you?" His fingers played with the hem of Harry's shirt before sliding underneath. He raised an eyebrow when Harry stiffened and tried to pull away. "You will have to get used to physical contact. And you might as well forget about modesty."

Harry stumbled back and fell on his arse. His small frame trembled at the memory of Greyback's huge, warm hands against his naked skin. There were feelings of violation, but also confusion and intrigue. Did werewolves really touch one another a lot? He wondered what it would be like to live with several of them. It seemed like it would be uncomfortable and a lot more sensual than he thought originally.

"I don't know…" Harry mumbled. "It could be because we just met. I'm not accustomed to touching strangers." Slowly, he raised his eyes toward the muscular frame.

Greyback crouched down so fast, Harry hardly had time to react. "Perhaps," the Alpha conceded. "Or maybe it was the way you were raised by those… _sheep_." The way Greyback's teeth parted made it seem as if he were eager to take a bite out of the Dursleys. "Tell me, Harry, how are they treating you now? Has Dumbledore tamed them yet?"

Unsettled with the man's close proximity, Harry could only nod. He really thought he'd be able to have a larger backbone when it came to interacting with other werewolves. The driving force behind his expectancy to be dominant was the way he'd seen Remus act and the sharp contrast compared to Caleb and the contrast between Caleb and Greyback. They were all so different, and Harry wanted to be just as influential.

His current submission had to be a combination of his Wolfsbane, his young age of thirteen, and Greyback's sheer power.

Wasn't it?

He could barely even look in the general direction of Greyback without feeling overpowered, lost. When Harry had agreed to have Greyback inside the room with him, it had been out of fear for the full moon. However, right now, he wondered if he was more afraid of the transformation or Greyback.

He grabbed the blanket Snape had thrown at him and pressed it against him, a flimsy buffer between himself and Greyback. "I'm sorry," Harry found himself apologizing.

"Whatever for?" Greyback mused in delight, seemingly taking enjoyment out of Harry's timidity.

Quickly glancing up at Greyback and then back down, Harry ventured on the earlier conflict that weighed on his mind. "For the Ministry's actions regarding your pack. My friend keeps me updated because I don't get the _Daily Prophet_. She says they're investigating each member of your pack because of me. That's why it's taking so long for you to get custody."

From the corner of his eye, he watched as Greyback leaned back on his heels. There was something different about him, a more animalistic air around him than just moments ago. Harry felt the hairs on his arm stand up and wondered if the moon was beginning to rise. It would certainly explain the sharp amber encircling Greyback's pupils and the way his canines grew even longer, sharper.

He reached out an enormous hand and ruffled Harry's hair. "You're nothing but a young pup. You have nothing to apologize for when you're completely powerless."

It was Greyback's way of encouraging him, but it made Harry bristle with insult. _Completely powerless. _

A sharp twisting pain shooting through his stomach was enough to shake Harry from his deep melancholy. He hunched his back and clutched the blanket close, staring wide-eyed at the far wall. The pain contracted again and Harry gasped breathlessly, cold sweat breaking out across his forehead.

Oddly enough, the scar on his forehead acted up, burning just as fiercely as the pain in his body.

Greyback pulled at him, tearing his blanket from his grasp and throwing it across the room. He then began pulling off Harry's shirt, startling the younger wizard who just noticed Greyback was completely nude. If Harry thought Greyback was muscular with his clothes on, he never imagined what he'd look like shirtless… and pantless.

Muscles rippled across the man's shoulders and chest, the faint dusting of chest hair doing nothing to hide the definition. Lower, Harry could only see stomach muscles that he knew he'd never possess and strong thighs that looked like tree trunks. And… and… oh Merlin, even _that _was huge.

Fenrir Greyback was the model image of a werewolf.

"W-what are you doing?!" Harry spluttered as Greyback began tugging at his jeans and boxers simultaneously.

The Alpha leered predatorily. "What do you think I'm doing?" He yanked Harry's clothes off completely and tossed them across the room just as well. "Transforming in clothes is possible but uncomfortable." He grinned broadly as he ran a hand down Harry's bare hip. "Remember what I said about modesty, Harry?" he purred.

His face was burning with embarrassment, so much so that it nearly made him forget the circumstances surrounding his current predicament. However, as another nasty spasm veined across his stomach and into his chest, Harry gave a yelp of pain, the state of his undress completely forgotten.

Warm hands cupped underneath him and lifted him against an even warmer chest. Dimly, Harry was aware of straddling Greyback's lap, his chest and stomach flush against the solid muscle of Greyback. He could all but _feel _the older man's eager amusement as he buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck, his stubble of a beard creating a distracting, ticklish friction.

The pain this time shot up his spine and Harry slumped bonelessly, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as his lightning bolt scar followed suit. Large hands ran up and down his back, an attempt many would think as trying to soothe, but it felt more like a possessive claim. At Greyback's touch, Harry felt as if the creature inside of him was coming to the surface, as the pain only grew worse.

"The old fool wouldn't approve," Greyback started, "but I brought you something to take the edge off." The man took one hand off Harry's back, keeping the other one firmly planted just above the small of his back. "There is a reason werewolves shouldn't take Wolfsbane, especially on their first full moon. A human mind can't possibly comprehend such a painful transformation."

A pill was pressed against Harry's stubbornly closed lips.

"Come now, pup, it's all natural, I assure you." Greyback's amber eyes glittered as he snuck the pill inside Harry's mouth as the younger boy gasped in pain. "And very quick acting, but I don't recommend using it more than once."

It wasn't natural. It couldn't be. The pill dissolved on his tongue almost instantly and his world spun. Logic and emotions flew away from him and Harry giggled as his body shifted and cracked. In the heat of the moment, hands took his face and an eager mouth pressed against his lips in a searing kiss. Seconds later, a tongue ran alongside his jaw and began lapping near his ear.

Harry arched back as his body contorted and shifted, the pain there, but his mind not entirely intact. He felt as if he were floating and his body receiving an incredibly invigorating massage. His bones applied pressure against his muscles and he even saw a lump dance across his stomach.

He laughed and gladly fell to the ground when Greyback released his squirming body. His torso twisted and turned a few more times before he became aware of thick, black fur growing up and down his body. His limbs were no longer that of a human, but of a small wolf. With the drug in his system, he only thought how utterly amazing it was.

The night really didn't go as Harry imagined it would. He hardly remembered any of it with his wired and drugged mind. Greyback was there, always there. Harry vividly remembered a majestic-looking white wolf with a few patches of silver across his pelt. The animal had been huge, playful, yet gentle with his aggression. Even if Harry would have been interested in experimenting with his new body, Greyback had smothered him and rarely left him alone.

"It's rather interesting, wouldn't you say?"

Harry awoke to the drawling, sneering voice. His body was sore, his mind befuddled, and his body smelling like piss and saliva. He made a face at that, hardly remembering what led to _that, _but reluctantly understanding werewolves claimed their territory by urine. Greyback, seeing Harry as his new pack member, probably felt the need to claim _something _in this barren room.

Being covered in urine was bad, but waking up to Snape's presence was a completely different nightmare. He struggled to open his eyes, noting that his nude body was enfolded with the blanket Snape had thrown at him last night. Across from him, Greyback was shirtless, just buttoning and zipping up his jeans. The Alpha hardly seemed fazed with Snape's sudden presence and fished for his shirt on the ground.

"A vindictive, cruel werewolf doesn't even _scratch _at the door of his cage." Snape looked pointedly at the untouched door. "The last time they attempted to cage you, you were out in five minutes, slaughtering all the wizards in the proximity."

Harry grimaced.

Greyback grinned wickedly at the memory. "Where are you going with this, Snape?" the Alpha asked, though his tone indicated he didn't really care.

Snape's dark eyes shot over to Harry, the boy trying not to make a face at him. "With both the door and Mr. Potter untouched, I question just what preoccupied you enough to warrant an aggressive wolf's compliance." The potion's master raised a single eyebrow at Greyback. "Or just _who _preoccupied you."

Harry rubbed his face with the heel of his palm, not understanding Snape's suspicions. It was too early to deal with this, and Harry just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. Last night had been humiliating and confusing, he just wanted to wipe it from his memories. At least living with a pack would give Greyback others to focus on. Being the center of that man's attention really unsettled Harry.

However, he would have to admit that Greyback's company had been welcome. That drug he supplied had worked wonders, pity he wasn't privy to what it was.

Greyback hummed low in his throat, though it sounded more like a growl than anything else. He used his foot to slide Harry his clothes, all of which smelled strongly of Greyback. The wizard frowned, preferring to keep his blanket and throw those clothes in a fire.

"You can imply and suspect anything you'd like, Snape." He looked down at Harry. "I hope to see you next full moon with my pack, hopefully earlier."

Harry knew a farewell when he heard one. He inclined his head slightly. "Thanks for staying last night."

"My pleasure, pup." Greyback glided out of the room, dismissing Snape by ignoring his very presence. Harry watched him go, noticing the man's broad shoulders were thrown back with an unlimited amount of arrogance.

"Get up, Potter. You smell." Snape sneered deeply as he ran a critical eye across the younger wizard. "Is there any bodily secretion that is not on you?"

Harry's cheeks flushed and he buried his head into the blanket. It was too bloody early for this.

**Place Among**

Harry never did see Greyback for the next full moon or for several full moons after that. From what Hermione had relayed, the proceedings between the Ministry and Greyback were at a standstill. The Ministry was trying to exploit a member of Greyback's pack. One of his betas was wanted for questioning for his acts during the First War and had conveniently hid behind Greyback's protection to prevent capture. Greyback was not moving an inch at their demands to turn over his beta or banish him from the pack.

With five other members already removed from his pack, Greyback was fighting against any more exiles. In return, the Ministry was as strict as ever over Harry's custody. The boy-who-lived would need an uncorrupted, clean environment to live at, and Fenrir Greyback's pack was not it. They restricted any contact Greyback might have wanted with Harry, and that included the members of his pack. Dumbledore had followed the orders just as well and made sure there were no full moon visits again.

It was politics. All of it was politics and Harry began to despise the system more and more. During his first full moon alone, he had wept and cursed Dumbledore and the Ministry, unable to stand the painful transformation by himself. He remembered thinking that it had been like the Sirius fiasco all over again.

His second and third full moons weren't any better. The pain had been unbearable, the loneliness even more agonizing. He'd tried to ask Dumbledore to help Greyback obtain custody, but the man had been adamant that each member of Greyback's pack needed to be properly screened. The Headmaster had pitched a very understandable tale about living with Death Eaters. When asked to reconsider Caleb or the other Power Alphas, Dumbledore calmly explained they would have the same issues.

After all, the werewolves were rumored to have supported You-Know-Who during the First War.

When Harry's Fourth year started, he was still under the Dursley's custody, and his mind began to wander to other things. It took about two months before the students of Hogwarts began acting normally around him. The _Daily Prophet _wasn't reporting stories as frequently, so there weren't many reminders that Harry was a werewolf. He made an effort to attend class every day after the full moon, just to prove he was the same as he was before.

Ron and the other students began thinking him of human. Over time, Harry began thinking himself as human as well. The things he had worried about last summer, from being a representative for werewolves' rights to worrying about being submissive, were no longer pressing matters. Being coddled by Hogwarts and his fame, Harry didn't have much of an issue of how he was treated. His naivety began to rationalize that if he wasn't experiencing any injustice, then the other werewolves couldn't possibly have it that bad.

Unfortunately, he was truly ignorant to what his presence was doing to the werewolf community.

With homework, Quidditch, and girls taking up the majority of his time, Snape, Malfoy, and the full moons were the only reminder to what he truly was. Malfoy, because he taunted Harry in the halls, and Snape was always there to remind Harry to increase his dosage of Wolfsbane for the week of the full moon. Just those small prompts were enough to remind Harry he wasn't entirely human. Though, after the full moon, his reflective musings regarding werewolves were always distracted once again.

Hermione hadn't shared Ron's enthusiasm with Harry's human-like tendencies. She had expressed her concern regarding the amount of Wolfsbane he was ingesting. Wolfsbane was fairly new, so there weren't many studies done on it. Nonetheless, Hermione began suspecting that there were larger side effects, especially with the amount Harry was taking.

Besides losing a significant amount of weight, Harry hadn't experienced anything that would point to serious side effects. Even when Hermione hinted that it had addictive qualities, Harry shrugged it off. It made Harry feel human; he hardly cared if there were a chance of becoming addicted.

The first week of June, during final exams, was when Harry was shaken from the fantasy he had lived for the whole term.

Caleb, one of the Power Alphas, had finally dropped the ball on the ugly mess between Greyback and the Ministry. He had successfully applied for and been granted temporary custody over Harry. In the _Prophet_, it hinted that the Marvel twins and Lucius bloody Malfoy had politically backed Caleb up. Why Malfoy had stuck his nose in there, Harry didn't know.

Temporary custody had fewer constraints than permanent custody. While Caleb's pack was screened, they weren't thoroughly investigated as they were in Greyback's pack. Until Fenrir Greyback and his pack were cleared, Harry would be staying with Caleb for the summer. After which, he'd be transferred back to Greyback until he was of age.

Harry didn't know what he thought about that. The Dursley's had been so lenient last summer that Harry hadn't seen any problem living with them. He wasn't in the same mind frame as he was last year. He was comfortable with who he was now, he wasn't lost and confused, and the situation with Sirius no longer burdened him as it had then. However, Caleb didn't seem like a bad person and Harry was just sick of the never-ending custody battle.

He was nearly fifteen. It would be two more years before he could be in charge of his own bloody life.

Harry just hoped the next few years would be just as smooth sailing as his Fourth year.

* * *

I know I tend to give things away with my author's notes. However, I /will/ disclose that Harry will be Dominant with a capital D. Obviously, against Fenrir, Harry will struggle, and he'll be bottom in bed, but I'm just forewarning those of you who only read a meek, submissive Harry (this chapter definitely made it seem as if he was submissive, but you have to understand the circumstances).

It wasn't a very eventful chapter, but the story will pick up, I promise ;)

_Thanks for reading_


End file.
